Alien Abduction!
by Aaron D
Summary: When Orbulon is taken prisoner by the government, can Jimmy, Wario, and the twins get him back? Plus, will Orbulon's party be ruined? (Hint: Yes, but not in the way you think) COMPLETE!
1. One

  


Alien Abduction! 

by Aaron D. Roberts

* * *

Orbulon's house was weird-looking. In community the like of Diamond City, where houses randomly sported several different architectural styles at once, that was saying something. In fact, Orbulon's dwelling was pretty much constantly floating, though not on water, but rather, upon nothing. So, even if one did not know that an alien lifeform was housed within its confines, a bypasser probably could have guessed as much. 

However, just because the appearance of the residence itself was so unusual did not necessarily indicate that nothing going on inside was odd. At least, not today, it wasn't. The house's occupant was cheerily mixing up snacks for a social gathering he was planning for that evening. Orbulon hummed with his secondary voice box, using his primary one to remind himself of the odd Earth ingredients for "cake."

"_AnD tWo EaRtHlInG eGgS_," Orbulon read, tossing two of the white orbs into the bowl. "Stir vigorously," the directions stated, so Orbulon picked up a whisk and began beating the mixture at a pace even the fastest human could only dream of, unfortunately, splattering the batter all over the kitchen in the process. He poured the colloidal mass into a metallic container, then placed everything into the residence's rapid molecular accelator (known by most Earthlings as an "oven").

After the baking process had commenced, Orbulon cleaned up the kitchen to the best of his ability, then brushed the remaining uncooked sludge off his comb, the white protrusion which decorated the top of his head. He (referring to Orbulon as "he" was slightly inaccurate, as his species technically had five genders, but it was the closest approximation in Earthly language) then proceeded to cleanse the used dishware in his water-allocation basin. He was just removing the excess water droplets through application of a cotton cloth when his doorbell rang.

Once again, in Orbulon's case, the terms "doorbell" and "rang" were less than accurately descriptive. The sound was more reminiscent of a group of feline animals being tortured than any specific bell, but it signified the same event to the sunglass-wearing lifeform. He gingerly opened the primary portal to his dwelling, noticing as he did so that two nearly identical-looking Earthlings were standing in front of his door.

Both were clad in black suits, complemented with solid black ties on white shirts. Each wore a pair of sunglasses as well, though neither were as fashionable as Orbulon's own (although, unlike the humans, he was forced to wear his eye protectors due to the photosensitivity of his eyes). Each also had some sort of dark-colored plug in his right ear, though whether they were for decoration or some other purpose Orbulon could not tell.

"Excuse me," said one of the men in black, "we're with the INS, Division Six. We'd like to have a look around."

"_ArE yOu HeRe FoR tHe PaRtY_?" asked Orbulon. "_i ToLd WaRiO hE cOuLd InViTe SoMe MoRe PeOpLe If hE wAnTeD._"

Neither seemed to understand him, as happened frequently with his contact with Earthlings. Nevertheless, Orbulon plunged on into the conversation. Each looked at the other helplessly. "Okay," the first one said. "I think we've seen and heard all we need to." The two nondescript gentlemen lifted Orbulon bodily, hauling him out to an even-more-nondescript van which was sitting patiently on the curb.

"_Is ThIs SoMe SoRt oF PaRtY gAmE?_" Orbulon asked in confusion. "_iF sO, i Am NoT fAmiLiAr WitH tHe RuLeS_."

Neither of the male Earthlings answered him, as evidently they were still having trouble comprehending his speech. Orbulon twas then hurled roughly into back of the conveyance, and he was left in total darkness. Testing the van's rear portal, he found that it was barred. Perhaps he was playing some form of hide-and-go-seek, where he must be unaware at all times of where the other players of that particular entertainment were.

* * *

By the time Jimmy arrived at Orbulon's pad, it was almost four in the afternoon. It was technically early for the alien software developer's party, but for Jimmy, it was fairly late. Since the afroed club owner had just awakened only half an hour earlier, it was even later than it might have been otherwise. It was kind of funny: While Orbulon's party would be the capper for everyone else's day, it would be only the beginning of Jimmy's. After the festivities had ended, Jimmy would be heading instantly back to Club Sugar for a veritable smorgasbord of rhythmic motion. 

Jimmy cricked his neck, straightened his jacket, and pressed the buzzer on the side of Orbulon's door. It made that funky, funky noise, and the tall dancer waited expectantly for his extraterrestrial acquaintance to appear. After a few moments, Jimmy's finger jabbed the button once more, wondering if perhaps Orbulon had not heard the first time, impossible as that seemed. The tallest member of the WarioWare team started tapping his foot methodically, without any idea as to what the holdup might be.

A low-pitched sputtering accompanied by manic laughter grew ever closer as Jimmy began pounding on the metallic doorframe. Heavy, pounding footsteps marched conspicuously behind Jimmy as he twisted the doorknob, which quickly opened, granting both Jimmy and the newcomer access to Orbulon's house.

"Ah-ha!" Wario cackled, striking a pose as he climbed onto Orbulon's front porch. "Time for a party, yes?"

"Maybe," Jimmy said, taking a gander inside the oddly-shaped house. "It doesn't look like anybody's here."

Wario looked confused, but that was not an uncommon expression for him. "Err, the party doesn't start for another half-hour, yes?"

"That's true," said Jimmy, "but Orbulon should still be here, even if nobody else is."

The two software designers walked openly into the dwelling, as both had legitimate reason to be there. Still, Jimmy could not help but wonder if Orbulon had set up some sort of deadly alien security system in here somewhere. Looking at Wario's befuddled face, he felt a little pang of regret. It took a lot of thinking for a worry of that sort to penetrate Wario's thick skull.

Nevertheless, he pressed on, traipsing through the living room and into the dining area. "Yo, Orbulon, you in here?" As Jimmy poked his head into the kitchen, he noticed a few cooking implements spread out on the counter. "Hmm, a whisk, a spatula, an empty carton of eggs, and...what's this goop?" He said this last looking at the mixing bowl, which contained an unidentifiable substance. He stirred it inquisitively with the whisk. "Egg shells, dog hair, jellybeans...what kind of jive recipe was he following, anyway?"

Wario leaned his head toward the mixture and sniffed at it with his prominent proboscis. Raising an eyebrow, the former plumber dipped his index finger into the concoction. "Ahhh...cake batter," he said after tasting it, using his teeth to ground down the eggshells contained within. "Crunchy, though."

Jimmy stared at the large mustachioed man. "That's gross. I-"

"Is there anybody in here?"

"Shut up! There could be demons afoot!"

"_You_ shut up!"

Jimmy looked at Wario as the sounds of a scuffle became evident. "That must be the twins," he said.

"Ehh," Wario agreed shortly.

The two dashed back into Orbulon's foyer, where, indeed, five-year-old twins Kat and Ana were wrestling on the ground with one another. Although it was usually easy to tell the twins apart, due to their wildly-different colors of hair and complentary personalities, at this particular moment, it was somewhat difficult, perhaps due to the girls' rapid movements and incredibly close proximity.

"Chill out, you two," said Jimmy, forcibly separating them.

"Sorry," Ana said.

"Is Orbulon back yet?" Kat asked, as though nothing had occurred.

"Back?" repeated Jimmy. "What do you mean? Did he go somewhere?"

Ana nodded. "Sure, just a little bit ago, we were playing in our yard, and he-"

"I wanna tell 'em!" Kat shouted, punching her twin on the shoulder. "Orbulon was talking to some guys in black suits. We saw it. The threw him into a black van and drove away."

Jimmy shook his head slowly. "Not again."

"Yes," Wario agreed. "Not again. Umm, what is happening again, exactly?"

"The government's trying to take him prisoner," Jimmy said. "Remember, that happened right after he landed, too."

"Ah-ha!" Wario cried triumphantly, pumping his fists into the air.

"What should we do?" asked Ana.

Jimmy scratched under his giant afro wig. "I guess we'd better go get him back."

"Really? Can we come, too?" The twins asked in unison.

"Absolutely not-" Jimmy began, but was cut off by the CEO of WarioWare, Incorporated.

"Of course!" Wario said, dashing out Orbulon's front door. He hopped back onto his bike, gesturing for the others to join him.

"I don't think we're all gonna fit on that," Jimmy said, "and even if we were, there's no way I'm gonna ride behind you."

Shrugging, Wario punched a button on his handlebars and, to Jimmy's astonishment, a sidecar appeared to the right of Wario's bike, seemingly out of nowhere. Jimmy squeezed his long legs into sidecar, grumbling all the while.

"All right," he grumbled. "Now, where are the twins gonna ride?"

"With you!" Kat said, hopping onto Jimmy's lap.

"Yeah!" said Anna, following suit.

"I don't know how safe this is," said Jimmy suspiciously. "Maybe we should just leave you two here..."

"No way!" Kat protested.

Before any further argument could commence, Wario gunned the engine and took off at an unreasonable speed. Orbulon's house was swiftly left behind, to say nothing of Kat and Ana's. A common occurrence for Jimmy-Wario had just taken action without even consulting his opinion. This mattered little when crafting games for WarioWare, yet could be so irritating in more serious circumstances, such as those in which they now found themselves embroiled.

"Remember what Crygor said?" Jimmy hollered over the rushing wind, clutching the twins tightly to him as the landscape began zooming by. "He worked at some secret government base a few months ago, out by the Diamond City Wastewater Treatment facility. We ought to head out that direction."

Wario said nothing, but he cackled and grinned fiercely. Jimmy had to admit he had no idea whether the bulky Polish ex-plumber had actually heard and acknowledged his statement or was merely thinking of something pleasant. Possibly both, Jimmy decided as the suburban homes of northern Diamond City receded into the distance. Did Wario even know where he was going?

The twins started tussling with one another in Jimmy's lap. "Stop that!" he shouted, the rushing wind taking a lot of the volume out of his voice. "You two start fighting here, you might just fall out."

"She started it," Kat said, but both stopped their jittery motions.

Diamond City's wastewater treatment plant was only about ten miles out of town, so Jimmy and his companions arrived there in a fairly short amount of time. Just as Dr. Crygor had told him, a nondescript building sat somewhat to the side of the plant itself, clearly trying to insinuate itself as a part of the facility yet just as clearly standing apart. "Whoa!" Jimmy shouted, waving for Wario to pull over to the side of the road before they actually approached the front gate.

"What?" said Wario irritably.

"We need a plan," Jimmy said. "We can't just barge in there. They'll know something's up."

Wario shrugged, and the twins, helpfully kept silent. Finally, Wario said, "We'll just go in the front door, yes? But inconspicuously."

Though it was impossible to tell because of his massive dark glasses, Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, man, that makes _perfect_ sense. I'm sure they'll just let in a biker, a guy with a blue afro, and two sword-wielding six-year-olds. What could be less conspicuous than that?"

"Excellent!" Wario said, apparently missing the entirety of Jimmy's meaning. He revved up the motorcycle's engine and took off, driving directly into the plant's entrance. Jimmy barely had time to protest, even if the nightclub owner had thought of that option in time. Jimmy tried not to visibly flinch as they reached the guard shack. Wario saluted the security guard nonchalantly, as if there were nothing unusual in the group's desire for entry.

The guard, however, didn't seem to be buying it. "Can I help you?" he asked in a tone which belied his actual words.

Jimmy shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't think of anything to say that might help get them past this obstruction.

"Err..." Wario began. "We need to get inside."

"That's great," the guard said. "Why, exactly?"

"Silence, blackguard!" Kat hollered, waving her sword. "We're here to avenge Lord Orbulon's capture! You'd best tell us his whereabouts, else we'll rend you from the nave to the chaps!"

"What she said," Ana added, somewhat less forcibly, though still with a wave of the katana.

The guard snorted, his unshaven chin wobbling somewhat with the motion. "Yeah, whatever. Look, this is government property, so you all had better get out of here before I call the-"

Whoever the guard might have been going to call was left a mystery, as Wario, using his usual level of intelligence, had simply decked the man in the jaw after seeing the matter might possibly take more than two minutes to resolve. The guard flew backwards, conking his head against the other side of the small building. He then slumped to the floor, knocked cold from a combination of Wario's muscular might and the shock of the second impact.

"Problem solved, eh?" Wario said, flexing his biceps.

"Great job, Sir Wario!" Kat congratulated him.

Jimmy stifled a sigh.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's note: By the way, if you liked this one, check out "My Sick, Twisted, Undying Love" on my Author Page! Also, all my other stuff, too!

* * *


	2. Two

  


Alien Abduction! 

Part Two

* * *

Despite the absence of its host, Orbulon's party seemed to be a smashing success. It was nearly six o'clock, and just starting to get dark, but the lights were bright and everything was quite noisy in the alien's house. Nearly the entire employee roster of WarioWare, plus several other members of Diamond City's community, were socializing rather loudly, and odd alien rhythms pulsated from Orbulon's nearly incomprehensible stereo system. In fact, there was hardly even any standing room in the spacious chamber, so packed was the gathering. 

Being a part-time college student, Mona was accustomed to the usual level of din at such a party. Still, she found herself somewhat daunted by the sheer volume of the otherworldly music and the endless drone of conversation. The redhead poured herself a cup of the pink punch from the bowl atop Orbulon's entertainment center. Who had made that punch, anyway? It probably wasn't important. 

Despite the abundance of delectable (and un-) males present in the shindig, Mona found her eyes searching for one particular figure, one who for some reason, she could not locate. It should not have been that hard to find him, for although he was not particularly tall, he tended to stand out in any gathering. It was in the middle of searching for Wario that Spitz trundled up to her. 

"Hey, Mona, wanna dance?" 

Mona blinked. "Um, maybe in a" At this point, she realized that one of her favorite songs of all time was now pumping out of Orbulon's otherworldly sound system. "All right." She grabbed Spitz's diminutive hands in her own, and twirled the short cabbie around the packed room. 

_..You can dance, you can jive  
having the time of your life... See that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen..._

Suddenly, the music was cut off with a loud shriek and a clanging noise. Mona swiveled her head to the left and saw Dr. Crygor's legs flailing, dangling from the top of Orbulon's stereo system. "What a dork," she said, shaking her head. Waving a short farewell to Spitz, she resumed her search across the now-musicless room. Still, her main man was nowhere in sight. 

"Where IS Wario?" she asked aloud. "He couldn't have forgotten about the party, could he?" 

"Not Wario," 9-Volt said, jiving in his diminutive fashion. "He'd never miss a shindig like this." 

"I don't know about that," said Dribble, preemptorily joining the conversation. The taxi driver was clad in a white disco suit instead of his usual cabbie's uniform, though he still wore his distinctive helmet. "Wario can get pretty lazy." 

Mona nodded. "Yeah, but only about the stuff he doesn't actually want to do." Thinking back, Mona remembered the time Wario had gotten too lazy to write his own diary, so he'd had her start doing it for him. For any person unacquainted with the situation, the change still would have been obvious due to Mona's much-neater handwriting, the switch to third-person, less of Wario's random, pointless observations, and the little hearts that appeared each time "Wario" was written. 

"Maybe something came up," 9-Volt said, shrugging. Dribble nodded in agreement, but Mona was too busy thinking of that special someone to pay attention to what was said, and soon found herself lost in the rhythm of the pumping music.

* * *

"Dang, man," said Jimmy, looking both ways, expecting pursuit, although none was evident. "I can't believe you punched that guard!" It was dark enough that he probably should have taken off his sunglasses, but it would never do for him to be seen without his shades. 

"And knocked him cold!" Kat said with a small jump of enthusiasm. "You're the best, Sir Wario!" 

"Yeah," Ana agreed. 

Wario grunted as he tried to open the massive door. The four WarioWare employees were standing outside a large warehouse-sized building, which might or might not have actually been a warehouse, and Wario was trying to open the huge metal sliding door on his own. "Come on, now!" the burly plumber said. He planted his feet firmly on the asphalt of the Water Treatment Center's parking lot, then grunted heartily, heaving the door to the left successfully. Jimmy, Wario, and the twins darted inside. 

The building's interior was far different than Jimmy would have suspected. Instead of a wide, open area with several large holding tanks and purification machines, the door opened into a carpeted, almost office-like foyer, decorated with plush furniture and potted plants. In fact, there was a separate set of glass doors which permitted entrance to the foyer. Leaving the outer door open, Wario led Jimmy and the girls into the secondary set of doors. 

As soon as they had entered the government facility (or _suspected_ government facility, but honestly, could there really be any doubt anymore?), Jimmy had noticed Wario taking on a different air, going from an air of incompetent indifference to one of quiet confidence. The short but strong ex-plumber began checking every nook and cranny of the outer office, including the wide desk on the western side. "There's gotta be a hidden switch around here somewhere," he grumbled. "Look around enough and we'll find it." 

"Let's do it!" Kat shouted, hopping a bit. 

"Right!" said Ana, following her twin around the foyer. 

Jimmy merely shifted his feet and remained otherwise motionless, knowing that one of his three companions would find the sought-after lock release. Watching Wario, Jimmy realized that the expert treasure hunter was in his element here, although it was in a bit different setting than usual. It was a short few seconds before Wario popped up from underneath one of the sofas, cackling in triumph. "I got it!" 

Suddenly, the door slid open. 

"Let's get movin'," Jimmy said. 

Now, unbeknownst to Jimmy and his friends, this particular clandestine government installation had several purposes other than just random alien abductions. Meaning, the abduction OF aliens, not the reverse. Aside from the kidnapping of Orbulon and several others that were "not of this earth," Division Six had also tested several experiemental weapons and other, more devious devices. 

The first room that the intrepid explorers passed was dedicated to communicable disease research. Many deadly weapons of biological warfare had been tested here, though the average person, even the average government employee, was not aware of this. Fortunately, Jimmy, Wario, and the twins merely passed this room by without actually entering it. In fact, had the three ventured within, they would undoubtedly have been instantly infected with **Flannagan's Deadly Flesh-Eating Ebola**, an infectious bacteria genetically engineered from regular ebola, the chemical element Flourine, and mummy powder found in the tomb of Rahkenkhamen. The infection was so horrible and painful that it was unlikely that they could find enough red, yellow, and blue capsules to reverse it. 

Fortunately, Ana's attention was immediately grabbed by the glowing blue neon door at the end of the corridor. "Hey, what's that!" she cried, and darted forward to investigate. 

"Hold up!" Kat shouted. "It could be a will-o-the-wisp!" 

Wario cackled and started pounding on the walls, which echoed horribly. 

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked. 

"Checking for secret passages," the president of WarioWare replied matter-of-factly. "It is the first thing I always do in a new place." 

Jimmy shook his head. "This isn't an ancient tomb or treasure vault, you know. I don't think there'll be any hidden rooms or anything" A couple of high-pitched shouts cut him off. 

"Hah!" Ana said, striking the glowing door with his sword. "Foul devil-door! I command you to _open_!" Each time Ana or her sister attacked the odd door, their swords emitted a sharp clang. 

"We must strike as one!" Kat suggested forcefully. Both girls slapped the door with their blades, making a ringing sound that far outdid any previous one. 

Jimmy sighed at the sheer amount of insanity that surrounded him. The twins were assaulting a locked, impenetrable metal door with swords, while Wario was banging on the walls with his fists, sometimes so hard that it left a dent and incidentally made a noise that, while lower-pitched, rivaled the din that Kat and Ana were raising. "Y'know, I don't think we could possibly be making more noise than this..." Jimmy said. 

Much to Jimmy's astonishment, Wario's violent, strenuous search actually came to fruition. As the large, squat man pummeled a particular point on the corridor's wall, a secret panel slid open. "Aha!" Wario yelled in triumph. 

"Dude, I can't _believe_ that worked," Jimmy said, his wide eyes invisible behind his shades. "I guess we oughta check it out." 

"Eh?" said Wario, as though his attention had been elsewhere momentarily. "Yeah, whatever." Unfortunately, Kat and Ana were still focusing their own attentions solely on the stalwart door, which had not yet yielded to the two, although it did bear several new unattractive scratches. "Hey! You two! Get over here, NOW!" 

"Yes, Sir Wario!" called the twins in unison. The six-year-olds rushed into the tunnel, completely bypassing Wario and Jimmy. 

Wario foraged ahead into the darkness, and Jimmy followed tentatively behind. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we end up in Kentucky or something?" 

"Err.." The dim light hid the somewhat uncomfortable grimace on Wario's face. "Don't worry about it. I never do."

* * *

Orbulon's questioning was turning out to be less than productive. In fact, Orbulon HAD served in his planet's military, but this had been over three hundred Earth years ago, and so any information he could have provided the men in black suits with would have been so far out-of-date as to have been unusable in any case. He sat disconsolately in the interrogation room, buckled into the chair by a wrist straps and ankle bracelets. 

"What are your plans for conquest?" demanded the taller man, spit nearly frothing off his chin. "We know your ships are just waiting outside of our satellite range, ready for attack." 

"i KeEp TeLLiNg YoU," Orbulon protested, "i WaS OnlY a FiLe ClErK. BuReAuCrAtIc DIvIsIoN FoUr-A." 

"Speak English!" the other agent hollered. "I hate it when these dirty, disgusting aliens think they can just move into our country and try to keep on speaking their native languages. That really _burns my biscuits_." 

"Keep it together," urged the first man. "We've got to get through this subject's questioning so we can get to the dissection." 

"DiSsEcTIoN?" Orbulon asked. "Is ThAt A nEw MiCrOgAmE?" 

A sudden noise came from behind one of the room's multiple doors. Then, it happened again. "Sounds like the toilet flushing. Is there someone in the bathroom?" the first agent asked. 

"Not that I know of," said the second. He drew closer to the door to investigate. 

The door to what was evidently the bathroom opened, whanging the second agent unconscious, and Jimmy, clothes sagging wet, with water dripping from his blue 'fro, emerged, followed by a similarly-soaked Wario. The toilet flushed (seemingly in reverse) once again, and two school-aged girls came into view. 

"Figures we'd end up coming out through the toilet," Jimmy said, wringing the water out of his afro. 

"Lord Orbulon!" Kat cried in recognition. "Are you well?" 

"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeOOOOOOOOOooooooo," Orbulon said in response. 

"You don't belong here!" shouted the first agent. "This is a restricted government facility, and" 

"Oh, shut up!" Wario said, tackling the agent, then punching him smartly in the face. 

"You two girls try to get Orbulon out of the chair," Jimmy said, nodding in approval at Wario's rash actions. Then, Jimmy checked the exit, which, coincidentally, was the same door that Kat and Ana had been so fervently assaulting earlier. "Oh, man, I can't believe this lock." 

"Eh?" Wario inquired. 

"You've got to beat thirty WarioWare microgames to get out of here." Jimmy pointed to the display, which clearly supported his statement. 

"Cool!" Ana said as Orbulon was released. 

"Yeah, go for it, Jimmy!" Kat said. 

Jimmy did, indeed, begin playing the highly unusual lock, as Wario's face began darkening. "They STOLE my games!" he complained. 

"Some of them are ours, too," said Jimmy. "It's the Monster Megamix." 

"_**MY** games!_" Wario repeated. 

"Go, Jimmy, go!" the twins encouraged as they and Orbulon watched his progress. 

"Gold Digger?" Jimmy looked at the nose-related game on the screen. "Man, I hate this one...got it!" 

"OOOOOOooooEEEEEEEEeeeee," said Orbulon, which generally amounted to, "dOn'T tELL MoNa tHaT." 

After a matter of moments, Jimmy completed the task, and the five fled from the erstwhile Wastewater Treatment Plant. 

Jimmy found that he was more than simply relieved as Orbulon's hideously-shaped house came into viewhe was simply ecstatic. Still, after checking the time (it was still quite early), Jimmy found that he had expected a few more cars at the scheduled partyoh well, maybe everybody had left after finding out Orbulon wasn't home. That made sense. 

The tired, intrepid heroes walked up Orbulon's drive, which was curiously littered with various refusepizza boxes, beer cans, and quite a bit of overturned lawn furuniture. This last was especially perplexing, as Orbulon did not actually own any. The door was literally hanging on one hinge as the quintet entered. 

"Hey guys," Dribble barked. "What's up?" 

Dribble, Spitz, 9-Volt, and Mona were sitting on Orbulon's sky-blue couch, each looking fairly disheveled. The floor was even more littered with trash than the outer lawn had been. 

"Wario!" Mona said accusingly. "Where exactly have you been?" 

"Orbulon got kidnapped by the government again," Jimmy explained. "We had to save him. Again." 

"It was a blast!" said Kat. "Jimmy beat over thirty microgames in a row!" 

9-Volt shrugged. "I've gotten over 200 before." 

"What does that have to do with rescuing Orbulon?" Spitz asked. 

"Don't ask," said Jimmy. "Can we get this party started? I'm ready for some serious dance-time." 

"Well, actually, the party's already over," Dribble explained. 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, the cops came and shut us down about half an hour ago," said Mona. "They told us we were being too loud, public nuisance, that sort of thing." 

"Well, we _did_ have over two hundred people here," 9-Volt said. 

"EEEEEeeeeeOOOOOooooo," said Orbulon in surprise. 

"I don't care," said Jimmy. "I gots to get my groove on." 

Mona used the remote control to start up Orbulon's stereo system, and Jimmy almost immediately started boogie-ing down to the music. 

_Wooo, wooo, wooo  
How do you like me?  
How do you like me?  
Wooo, wooo, wooo  
How do you like me?  
How do you like me?_

"Hey, Wario," Mona called, "do you want to dance?" 

"Eh," Wario said, shrugging. He let Mona drag him onto the impromptu dance floor, where the twins, Orbulon, and Dribble were already shaking it. Then, Wario let out a huge cackle, perhaps one of the hugest he had yet come up with. 

"What is it?" Mona asked him. 

"I just realizedsince the government was using WarioWare games in their little lock, that means I can sue them for copyright infringement! Cha-ching!" Wario cackled some more. "Excellent!" 

FIN

* * *

Afterword: Sorry it took so freakin' long to get this done, I was busy playing WarioWare. Also, my GBA Mega Microgame decided to erase its memory, but the battery isn't dead, 'cause it will still save a new game. That is kind of weird.

* * *


End file.
